Do you enjoy me?
by babixjai
Summary: Something an old daycare teacher says as four year olds, runs through Oliver's mind! 'I know you enjoy Lilly' why can't he get it out of his head 13 years later? loliver, first fanfic!be nice
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I do not own Hannah Montana**

Do you enjoy me?

Flashback

A four-year-old Oliver Oken and a four year old Lillian Truscott stood on opposite sides of a mini table making a butterfly puzzle.

'Haha look how funny this bit looks when I put it here! Do you think it matches Oliver?' A giggling Lilly squeals to her brunette best friend.

Lilly and Oliver were currently at Miss Martha's daycare; they had been coming for 2 years and had been best friends since they had met! Thankfully their mom's were firm friends to so they got to see each other EVERY day.

'That's not where it goes Lilly, I'll show you look!' Oliver then proceeded to pick up the puzzle piece, turn it upside down and put it back with the puzzle.

Both four year olds burst into sudden laughter making Miss Martha jump.

'Now Oliver I know you enjoy Lilly but please try and keep it down, the babies are sleeping!' Miss Martha exclaimed kindly.

'Sorry Miss Martha, come on Lilly let's read a story in the playroom.' Oliver grabbed hold of his Blond friends hand and lead her to the playroom.

End Flashback

13 Years later, two 17 year olds sat across from each other in Lilly's mom's kitchen, sharing a bag of pretzels.

'Hey Ollie do you remember that daycare we used to go to? What was it called again? Can you remember?' Lilly threw her long blond hair over her shoulder as she asked the question, frowning as she looked at her best friend.

Oliver looked at Lilly in surprise.

Oliver's point of view:

_**That was weird, I wonder if she had the same flash back as me! Just remembering Miss Martha's words back then makes me blush Now Oliver, I know you enjoy Lilly. **_

_**Obviously she meant nothing by it, we were four for goodness sake, but now at 17! Not so innocent.**_

Oliver mentally shook himself; he glanced at his friend and hoped she hadn't noticed his hesitation, or his sudden blush.

Normal point of veiw:

'Umm Miss Martha, why'd you ask?' Oliver replied, trying to keep his voice even, he hoped it had worked

'Oh a daycare centre is advertising around here! they need helpers and i was wondering wheter it was the same place we used to go! so how about it? do you wanna check it out?' lily asked oliver with a smile

Oliver was incredibly pleased! apparently she hadn't noticed his embarresment. ' Sure! when?'

'I'l give her a call now! she had a flier up at the gas station or 3rd!'

Lily picked up her mobile which was sitting on the table next to her, she began to fish in her bag for a peice of paper, she hooked it with her little finger, and began typing the numbers on her key pad.

'Hi Miss Martha, my names Lillian Truscott, i found your flier in the gas station on third! i hope you don't mind me phoning, it's just me and my friend Oliver oken are very interested in helping out! would you please give us a call back on 555-4821-734, thank you bye'

Lily shut off the phone and turned to Oliver ' hopefully she should get back to us soon!'

Oliver smiled at his friend and nodded, it'l be fun he thought, working with Lily,spending all of this extra time with her. You see, Oliver had been in Love with Lily, for as long as he could remember, he LOVED being her bestfreind but longed for something more to happen between them! Lily and Oliver's other best friend Miley knew all about it, and kept erging Oliver to do something about and ask Lily out, Oliver was way to scared and intended to wait untill the timing was perfect!

'hey Oliver what else do you wanna do today? we could call Miley and hang out with her!' Lily asked enquiringly

'Umm i kinda wanna hang out just us today Lil, it's been ages since we've hung out, i hope you don't mind!, the new Batman's just come out! we could go see that, and catch up with Miley later, i'm sure she got a hannah thing anyways!' Oliver tried his hardest to make this statement sound casual, but in his chest, his heart was hammering SO hard, he wished he could calm himself down.

' Sure Oliver, but you know that Batman's gonna scare me silly, you better be prepared for me to hang all over you!' Lily said all this whilst peering hopefully at the brunette sitting opposite her.

Oliver tried to conceal his happiness, 'Sure Lily, i'l always protect you!' Oliver grabbed Lil'y hand and pulled her towards the kitchen door. 'Let's go' he exclaimed.

**An: well there you go! let me know what you think!! next chapter will include the movie and a lil Miley!**


	2. Author's note

AN:

I do not iwn Hannah Montan! hey i added more to chapter one!! go read it and tell me what you think! also do people want the majority of the story about them getting together or do you want them togethersoon as and it be a relationship fic?

thanks guys


End file.
